Modern electronic devices such as computers, tablets, mobile phones, wearable devices and the like have become a common part of modern life. Many users of electronic devices routinely utilize various types of software applications for business and personal activities. Examples of software applications can include word processors, spreadsheet applications, e-mail clients, notetaking software, presentation applications, games, computational software, computer aided design (CAD) tool, and others. These software applications can also be used to perform calculations, produce charts, organize data, receive and send e-mails, communicate in real-time with others, and the like. The software applications can range from simple software to very complex software.
With this proliferation of electronic devices, the ease at which information can be exchanged has greatly increased. In fact, the exchange of information using these electronic devices makes protecting proprietary information difficult. For example, hackers attempt to gain access to sensitive data, rogue employees can transmit files to others, and the like. Cryptography and firewalls have been used to protect files, data, and various communications. Using encryption, for example, one party can protect the content of the files which can be transmitted to another party in a manner to prevent some unwanted access or theft of the proprietary information.
However, once the recipient receives and decrypts the file or data, the recipient is often free to copy and redistribute the file. As such, there are a number of challenges and inefficiencies created in traditional security frameworks and solutions. It is with respect to these and other problems that embodiments of the present technology have been made.